The Magic Wishing Ring
by DixieMame
Summary: In this new story based on a show in Tokyo DisneySEA, Minnie Mouse is about to embark on a magical quest to save the ocean! With the help of friends both old and new, she must find the Goddesses of Virtue and their enchanted stones, in order to restore the Sacred Tiara. Only then do they have any hope of defeating a darkness that plans to take over the world.


_Welcome to one of my many new projects! In this story, based on a Tokyo DisneySEA show, Minnie and friends both old and new will embark on a quest to gather all seven goddess of virtue. It's time for adventure on the seas, and yes, there will be pirates! Hop aboard!_

* * *

It was too late - soon, darkness would be upon them. They rushed into the last room, the only one that had not been destroyed. Three of them leaned on the massive pearl doors, but it would give way soon. Maniacal laughter cackled outside, and black smoke began to filter its way inside. Though they were all frightened, only the youngest one would cry, even as another sister held her.

"We can't hold her back much longer!" One from the door shouted, hr body shaking as the force outside pounded against the walls. "Temperance, think of something!"

The roof trembled and started to cave in around them. The eldest sister held the legendary item in her arms, drawing heavy breath as she tried to plan. "She has become far too powerful for us to defeat. The purity of our magic… it's not enough. We can't summon the Wishing Ring. The pollution in the water is too great!"

The wickedness outside slammed into the door, knocking a sister down onto the floor. As she groaned in pain, another tried to help her out. "But we can't let her get the sacred tiara! There's no telling what kind of evil she'll cast with it!"

"I know, I know… and… she will not have it." Temperance climbed atop the white table, doing her best to ignore the falling marble pillars around her. "I will use the last of my strength to keep it out of her grasp. Sisters, give me your power! We must protect the sea!"

She held the tiara high, and all of her six sisters began to glow. One by one, they began to float upward, but one of the younger ones struggled to reach for their leader. "But Temperance! How will we be able to find you? I don't want to leave you!"

"Have faith, my sisters!" Temperance shouted out as the doors were blasted off their hinges, and smog began to cloud their sight. "I promise I will find you! We will see each other again! But you must keep the stones safe! We must find a way to summon the Wishing Ring once more! Now go! Go!"

A massive black claw reached into the room, slamming down onto the table with its elongated nails, but it was too late. The six sisters had been sent off into shooting rays of starlight, leaving only frothy bubbles in their wake. The last sister held the sacred tiara up, even as she was now trapped under the claw of her enemy. No matter how much pain she endured, she would not stop until she knew her sisters were far, far away from this cruel creature.

A mock chuckle entered the ruined room. "So… your last hope is a wild goose chase?" Her voice was cold, and the water seemed to freeze around her lips. "Oh, Temperance, you do amuse me… but I assure you, it will be useless. All you've done is given yourselves more time to prepare for my future kingdom."

With her last remaining ounce of strength, Temperance knew she could force herself away, though she could not pinpoint a place. With her head arched back, she refused to look directly at her foe. "We will find a way to stop you. This is not the end!" With that, the holy light surrounded her, and she too was shot off into the distance, gone within the blink of an eye.

The woman of smoke and destruction merely watched, feeling no rush to chase her down yet. "Indeed, it's far from the end… this is only the beginning… I will have the tiara intact, and you will all bow down to me. This is the start of _my everlasting rule_!" With a grand flourish of her arms, the last remains of the water palace turned into rubble, and the water crashes in time with her loud laughter.

* * *

The stone pathway almost sounded rhythmic underneath the young maiden's heels, clicking and clacking with every enthusiastic step. The entire island was alive with music – the hum of the boats, the songs of the seagulls, the choir of folks in the market cheering over their goods. It was nearly dance worthy but she had no time to take it all in. Her heart was playing its own rapid tempo, swelling faster as she got closer to the docks. She'd wasted enough time already making sure her white and blue dress was without a wrinkle, and that her blow bow was tied at just the right angle. Even her tail was swishing about like a conductor's wand at the thought of being at the docks. Soon she'd be there, and he'd be there, and they'd be together, and –

And this was swiftly interrupted as her feet no longer touched the cobblestone. She let out a diminutive squeak as her arms were grabbed and she was hoisted upwards by two of her dear friends. "Minnie, honey!" A lavishly dressed duck squealed to the left. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you. Now we can all go watch the festival preparations together!" Clara Cluck, the large red hen who spoke few but wore too much, to the right agreed, chirping hard from the throat.

Minnie squirmed, kicking her feet until they put her down. "I'd love to, Daisy, Clara, really, but I can't! I have plans!"

"Plans?" Daisy repeated as she tugged lightly on Minnie's red bow. "What could be more important than being with your dearest friends?"

"Isn't it ooobvious?" A third voice bellowed, and long black arms hugged Minnie around the neck. One could always count on the tall and the worst dressed of them all Clarabelle Cow for being noticeable at once. "It starts with a M, and ends with a Y…"

Minnie tried to interrupt, but nothing could stop Daisy and Clara from making matching knowing faces. "Oh, of course." Daisy walked in a circle around Minnie, flaunting her dress. "The world doesn't revolve around the sun, it revolves around Mickey Mouse. You want to watch the festival preparations with him instead, and maybe…" She winked to Clara, who in return made kissy noises.

"I-It's not like that at all!" Minnie huffed, her small cheeks puffing out in a pout. "You all know he just became an Admiral! Today's his last day before his ship leaves, and then he'll be gone for a whole month! So we promised we'd spend the day together. As… as friends. Just friends."

"Friends." Clarabelle stuck out her tongue as if the word left a nasty taste in her mouth. "Romeo and Juliet weren't as 'friendly' as you two. I swear everyone on the island is waiting for you to shut up and hitch up already."

Minnie managed to wrangle herself free from Clarabelle's grasp and smoothed down her dress. "Mickey and I are friends! We've been friends since we were children! What in the world makes you think it's anything more than that?"

All three of her friends rolled their eyes, before launching into theatrics – mostly for the enjoyment of seeing Minnie blush so intensely. "Oooh, girls, did you see how brave Mickey was today?" Daisy falsely crooned, doing her best Minnie imitation as she clenched her hands over her heart. "He's like a hero!"

"Quit it!" Minnie flailed her gloved hands in a mad conductor's stance to keep them silent, but it wasn't working.

"Oooh, Mickey's a shoe-in for admiral!" Clarabelle chimed in, swaying back and forth as she had seen Minnie do many a day before. "No one is as strong as he is! And he's so clever! He's the smartest guy on the entire island!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Minnie insisted, ready to stomp on her coral blue heels if that's what it took, especially as Clara wouldn't stop making those embarrassing kissy noises. "What if Mickey hears you?!"

"What if I hear what?"

Admiral Mickey Mouse stood on top of the stairway, and even if Minnie hadn't been trying to silence her companions, she still wouldn't have been ready for the sight of him. This was the first time she had seen him in his admiral uniform and it was amazing how different articles of clothing could accentuate a man's already good looks. Sparkling clean white pants, a heroic sash across his chest, and even the colors of his at seemed to accentuate his eyes. He tipped his large hat politely to the ladies while Minnie found words dancing in her mouth. "N-Nothing, Mickey!"

"Now don't you look handsome!" Clarabelle crooned, bending over to better admire the uniform. "You'll have to fight off the ladies with a stick, Mickey!"

Mickey laughed it off easily. "I dunno much about that, Clarabelle… I just stopped by ta pick up Minnie. I was wonderin' what was takin' so long, but I shoulda figured you gals were kidnappin' her." He flashed Minnie a grin, settling her nerves. "They weren't pickin' on ya, were they?"

"Nonsense, nonsense." Daisy brushed off her chest, and then placed her hands on Mickey's shoulders. "She'll be right with you… but give us one minute." She turned him around, and gave him a shove down the stairs. Mickey yelped, but managed to catch onto the railing and stumbled down the rest of the way. Daisy then spun around lightning fast, cornering Minnie. "Minnie. This could be your big chance. This could not be a more romantic situation if cupid himself arranged it." Minnie opened her mouth to say 'But', but Daisy pressed her fingers over Minnie's lips. "And don't worry about telling him you love him. There's a way to get that across without saying a word."

Minnie would have objected and denied again but that odd line of reasoning snatched her curiosity. After hesitating, she swallowed. "There… there is?" She whispered, learning in to learn the secret.

The trio of girls nodded, and made crossing symbols over their hearts. Then they all puckered up, and made a big 'MWAH sound together. Minnie shrieked – "As if!" – and then ran down the stairs to get to Mickey as soon as possible. "You're all crazy! Let's go, Mickey!" She could hear the girls bursting with laughter, and so grabbed onto Mickey's arm, dragging him away before he could catch sight or sound of what the girls were doing.

"What's with those gossipy hens?" Mickey asked without fighting Minnie's drag.

"You know. The usual." Minnie said quickly, keeping her head low.

Mickey watched her carefully, and then nudged her gently, trying to get her to lift her chin. "Well, forget about 'em. Right now, it's just you and me. I want this day ta be full a' good memories!" He squeezed her arm, managing to elicit her classic giggle. Did she honestly think her denials were fooling anybody at this point anymore? Of course she was in love with him – devastatingly so, hopelessly so, wonderfully so, and everyone with working eyes and ears knew it but the one she loved.

How could she not have loved him when they were kids, as he climbed up her ivy terrace to sneak into her room for his self declared national tickle fight championships? How she could she not have loved him growing up, when he his eyes would light up in that beautiful way as he described his dreams of sailing and travel? How could she not love him now, when he let her go to kick around a soccer ball with young boys and scored a point for the losing team? The children roared with praise, pawing at Mickey's uniform to encourage him to keep playing. He chuckled, ruffling their hair and saying they'd have to wait until he came back.

A whistling sound screamed in the air, and one of the little boys gasped in fright. He hugged Mickey tight, and the admiral smoothed over the boy's head, speaking kindly. "Aw, it's all right! That was just a firework! They musta' goofed up and let one loose early… it ain't even night yet."

"They must be overeager for the Wising Ring festival this year." Minnie commented, trying to help the child ease his fears. "I know I am! It's one of my favorite times of the year. Do you think they're already selling the ring candies?" This got the boy's attention, and the other children rallied together, speaking rapidly of candies and sweets. The boy released Mickey, eagerly running with his friends to the marketplace to see if any of the candies were available. "Well now, that was easy!"

Mickey rubbed his tummy, eyeballing the direction where the kids had run off to. "… Gee, ya really think they might be sellin' 'em this early?"

"Mickey…"

"I'm only kiddin'!" But it was difficult to tell if he was, given Mickey's strong grasp on his inner child. He stuck his hands in his coat, resuming their walk with Minnie immediately at his side. "But try and save me a few pieces, will ya? This'll be the first time I miss the festival."

"You won't be missing too much." Minnie looked around, watching as workers placed up posters and hung up banners overheard. "Daisy's going to be chosen as the Wishing Goddess again this year."

"What makes ya say that?"

"Because she was chosen the last three years! She's the prettiest girl on the island, and the most popular, and everybody loves her." Minnie smiled as she spoke of her friend. As annoying as Daisy could be, she earned her position of popularity by being kind and generous. If she could stop teasing Minnie about her feelings then she'd be nearly perfect. "She's almost like a real goddess. But it must be difficult coming up with a different wish every year for the ring."

Every summer the island of Pureza celebrated the Wising Ring Festival. It stemmed from an old legend about a goddess blessing the island with an enchanted ring that could grant wishes if the chosen one was pure. Eventually it had become a popularity contest, and the chosen 'goddess' was handed a silver ring. They would then announce their wish and throw the ring into the ocean – all of it celebrated with as much gaudiness as possible. Daisy had first wished for world peace, then for true love, and last year it had been to make more friends. None of them had come true but no one believed the ceremony carried any real magic. It was tradition and an excuse to party.

"Say," Mickey asked as they rounded a corner, deeply inhaling the fruity flavored beverages being prepared. "If ya were chosen as the goddess, whaddya think ya might wish for?"

The first thought to Minnie's mind was 'being your bride'. Fortunately she'd gone through this scenario so many times that the thought passed naturally through her and didn't make her stammer or stress. "I think I would wish for the ocean to be clean again." This wasn't a lie, it was an honest wish. The two sullenly looked over to the ocean waters, where once clear blue was now murky and dark. Years of pollution by thoughtless partygoers made the waters deadlier every year, and the mouths of the mice curled up in disgust. "It's not even safe enough to swim in anymore. I miss when we could splash around in there like when were kids."

"I'll say." Mickey nodded in agreement, pulling Minnie away from the gross waters. "Can hardly see yer own reflection in there anymore. Folks treat the ocean like it's their own garbage can. I've seen guys dump half eaten dinners, their wives bottles a'perfume, and… and cigars!" The last one was a louder declaration as he was seeing it happen right before his eyes! A burly cat was standing over the edge of the water, dropping his cigar ashes into the water below. "Pete! Knock it off!"

The island was small enough so that everyone knew everyone, so Mickey and Minnie had the unfortunate privilege of knowing Pete personally. Mickey would privately joke that Pete was so fat that if he ate one more slice of cake he'd sink the entire island. Minnie would have reprimanded him for such callous behavior if Pete wasn't such a nasty person to begin with. Pete looked over, and then chewed on the remains of his cigar, spitting with every syllable. "If it ain't the good ol' Admiral! Givin' out orders even ta the guys who left? Someone's a bit big for his britches… and comin' from a shortie, too!"

Minnie blinked – 'who left'? What did that mean? Mickey stood tall and proud, stepping in front of Minnie. "Quit putting yer ashes in the ocean, ya big lug! That's our livelihood yer ruinin'!"

"And who's gunna make me?" Pete growled, smoke leaving his nostrils like that of an awakened dragon. "I wasn't gunna take yer orders when ya were runnin' the ship, what makes ya think I'm gunna do the same now?"

"Wait a minute!" Minnie interjected, failing to get in between the angered men. "What do you mean? What about 'leaving'?"

Pete cracked a grin, and then held his gigantic stomach as he started to guffaw. "Ain't that rich! Were ya too embarrassed ta tell yer girlfriend?" He didn't give Mickey a chance to explain, continuing to speak even as he dabbled more ashes out. "When I found out this _kid_ was gunna be admiral, me and a bunch of my boys quit the ship! We weren't gunna take direction from a guy who can't even get ta the wheel without bein' on his tippy toes!"

Mickey's fists clenched tightly, and though he stepped forward he was still resisting the urge to sock the cat in the face. "Who needs ya anyway?! Yer just a bunch of cowards! I earned this position!"

"Listen, Mouse, I don't know what ya did to get that hat-" Pete knocked it off with one finger, and Mickey scrambled to fetch it – "But as far as I'm concerned, yer never gunna be ready ta play with the big boys!" He went into another round of laughter, but Minnie had decided she had more than enough of his attitude.

She snatched the cigar away from him, dropped it on the ground, and dug her heel roughly into it. "And as far as I'm concerned, Mickey's ship got a whole lot lighter without you on it! Now it has no chance of sinking!" She stuck her nose up proudly, and then took Mickey by the hand, taking him away.

Pete spat out a wad of the remains of his chewed cigar, and called out after them. "When yer ready ta dump the pipsqueak, the real man will be waitin' for ya, right here!"

Minnie gagged – she'd rather die! But there was no time to harp on about jerks when Mickey was clearly still upset. His muscles were tight and his teeth were clenched, his eyes down. She rubbed his arm, going over what would be right to say to him. Why hadn't he told her about the men leaving? Had this been going on for a while? It was true that Pete and other bullies would often harass Mickey over his height and other weaknesses, but she never would have thought the grudges would be this deep. "Oh, Mickey." She cooed in an effort to get his attention. "You're twice the man he is… three times the man! You're going to be the best admiral the ship's ever had."

Mickey didn't reply at first, but after a few more steps, he did raise his eyes. He momentarily watched her touch his arm, and his mouth opened to say something – then changed midway. "Mins?"

"Hm?"

"… Nothin'." He took a breath, and adjusted his hat again. "C'mon, let's check out that candy!" Minnie was curious about the obvious change of subject – what did he really want to say? – but she didn't push it. This was much better. With Pete gone and forgotten they could focus on one another. As they ducked in and out of the marketplace, Minnie watched Mickey juggle loose fruit and thought of what Daisy and Clarabelle had advised. There were many opportunities to tell him how she felt – she tried as they passed the empty court square and danced along to an old violin peddler's strings. She tried as they passed by her quaint home and he plucked out a flower from her garden to tie up in her bow. She tried after they dodged several puddles and then gave up as they purposely splashed into two of them.

But each attempt always died in her chest, simply too embarrassed to come out and say the words. Her throat would tighten, air would constrict, and she couldn't look him in the eyes – as if every time she tried to tell him her body would fight it. Eventually she decided it would be best not to burden him before he left. She waited this long to tell him, she could wait a little more. Though regret made her feet heavier as they walked, one smile from him was enough to lift her spirits. The time went by quickly and hopeful stars lit up the night sky.

They took their time in returning to the docks. Mickey's ship was finishing up the last boarding procedures and soon he would have to join them. The two held hands as they stood before the ropes, admiring the gigantic vessel. Minnie thought she would hate the ship that would take away her beloved for a whole month, but she sighed softly. "It's so beautiful."

"Mm-hm." Mickey nodded once. "And it's finally mine. And now… and now everyone's gunna respect me. I'm finally somebody."

"You've always been somebody." Minnie turned towards him. "Are you still thinking about what Pete said? He's not the one in charge, you are. And if you only think about what he said all month, I'm not going to save any candy for you." She wagged a finger at his big nose, and it worked to make Mickey laugh. She put her hand back down, and the wind was cold. "… A whole month. We've never been apart that long."

"… I'm gunna miss ya." Mickey mumbled, and Minnie could feel his thumb pressing into her palm. "It's… ah… not gunna be easy, but… y-ya better take care of yerself, okay? No sad faces, no cryin', none of that. And I'll bring ya back a bunch a' presents, too."

"Just come home safely." Minnie met his eyes with hers. "That's the only present I want." A month without gazing into those wonderful eyes. A month without holding his protective hand. A month without his laughter, his ideas, his everything. It only seemed to now dawn on her what she was losing. Her eyes felt hot, and she shook her head to fight off tears. She could feel Mickey's hand move and tried to stop. "I-I'm not crying! I'm not!"

"Minnie." His fingers were on her cheek and she stopped in place. She waited, and he fidgeted, his tongue flip flopping over in his mouth. "… I… There's… there's somethin'… I… I g-gotta…" Was he holding her cheek to steady her, or himself? He was adorably unsure about something, and Minnie smiled even though she knew this was something more to miss. They couldn't speak, and once more Minnie thought of the advice her friends again. Her eyes darted to his lips. Could it be that easy? Maybe, if she did it really quick…

He still stammered until she placed her hand on his chest. She didn't know if that calmed him down or he was simply too startled to speak. He caught her smile, and visibly relaxed, and everything was perfection. She ached in what she would lose, but maybe for one moment she could share something they would hold onto forever. The stone walkway scuffled under her shoes, and she could feel his heart thumping under her hand. Her fingers curled up on his chest, wishing to take his heart and hold it close. Something of his to leave behind, something of hers to hold onto. She drowned out her fears and her mimicking friends and Pete's hatred with a single mantra, repeated over and over in her head to give her bravery.

I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I –

A whistling sound screamed in the air – again! Those fireworks! She cried out as the noise exploded above them, and they both looked up to see green sparkles illuminate the sky. A red one soon joined after, and with it Minnie's bravery exploded away, deflating any further romantic hopes. Mickey seemed to find this awkwardly funny, chuckling quietly as he tipped his hat down. Where Minnie had given up, Mickey now had a renewed spirit, and he took both of her hands in both of hers. "Listen, Minnie. When I get back… I'll have somethin' ta say. Somethin' real important."

"Why can't you say-" The ship answered for her, shouting out the last whistle. Their time was up.

Mickey held her hands tightly. "I gotta go. But just wait, and when I come back, I want ya ta listen ta what I have ta say, okay? Cause it's gunna mean a lot. Promise?"

"I-I promise, but-" It was happening too fast, and he let her go. "M-Mickey!"

"I'll see ya in a month, Minnie!" He was already running away, waving goodbye, trying to catch every last second of her face.

No tears, that's what he said. So Minnie would not let herself cry while he could see her, and she waved back even when he couldn't. "G-Goodbye! Goodbye, Mickey! Mickeeey!" She shouted when he couldn't have possibly have heard her, and she stayed on the docks even as the ship began to leave the island. She slowly slid down, sitting down as she watched the ship take the one she loved further and further away. Then it was gone, and she was alone, and only then did she allow the tears to fall.

**End Of Chapter One.**


End file.
